mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Snoof
- 2= }} |caption= |dislikes = Nixels Being ordinary |gender = Male |color = Light blue Dark blue Grey |position = Member |features = Skis Horn Icy exhaust pipes |Color = #00FAFA |quote= "Make me somebody truly special." |tribe = Frosticons |appear = A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig |last = A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig |likes = Popsicle trees Being special |names = "The Chosen One" Doofus (Krog) Little One (Krog) Little Runt (Krog) Little Blue Bambino (Gurggle) Einstein (Gox) The Genius (Gox) Boy (Gox) Blue Boy (Globert) Brainless (Major Nixel) |voice = Daran Norris|game = None}} Snoof is a Frosticon Mixel. Description Personality To Snoof, the Mixels world is one big place of wonder. This bumpkin has skis for feet and a bottomless curiosity that can get him into all kinds of trouble. He is known for not being very intelligent, and often wishes that he was "someone special". Physical Appearance Snoof is mostly blue in color. His head is an upside down semicircle. He has a light blue rounded upper jaw with a dark blue lip. He has two bucked teeth in his upper jaw and lower jaw. He has a single eye on the top of his head with an aqua horn and a floating fez-like eyebrow. He has a long grey neck that connects to his body. His body is a thin blue rectangle with a light blue hump on top. His legs are short and bowed. His feet start out as small blue semicircles, and extend into light blue skates, with light blue points. His arms are blue with blue pincer hands. He has two exhaust pipes with blue tips that shoot out ice. Ability Origin He can blast ice from his rear end if he wants to move around quickly. Biography Early life Little is known about Snoof's past. First adventures Snoof noticed Tungster licking a popsicle tree in the Frozen Volcanoes and grew jealous as the popsicle was out of reach. Tungster Mixed with Snoof to share it. ("Snoof and Tungster Mix!") Snoof was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Search for the Mixamajig Snoof and his brothers spent time sledding down a hill, although Snoof grew tired of it and wished for more in life, wanting to be someone special. He began praying to the Maximum Mixel for a sign to show he is special, unbeknownst to him, he was being watched by Major Nixel. When the Egg-Rock passed by, Snoof saw it as a sign and began to follow it, with his brothers tagging along. The three Frosticons, along with the Glorp Corp cousins and the Munchos, uncovered the crashed Egg-Rock in a field of Mixmallows. The Maximum Mixel puppet revealed itself from the Egg-Rock, giving a Mixamajig Key to Snoof, who became overjoyed. Despite the other Mixels agreeing to share the treasure, Snoof took off with the key. He was eventually caught by the Mondo Mixes and agreed to share the treasures. The group stopped in Klinkerton, where Gox managed to hypnotize the group, stealing the key for himself. The group Mixed to catch up to the Klinkers, finding them Murped in a swamp, being attacked by the Lixers. After pulling the Klinkers out of the swamp and befriending the Lixers, Snoof agreed to share the Mixamajig with all 18 of the Mixels in the group. Finding the Mixamajig Threshold along with many other Mixels with Mixamajig Keys, Snoof declared every Mixel for himself and took off with Krog into the threshold. Snoof managed to reach the center, and placed the key, which only erected a giant tower. Snoof reached the top and claimed the Mixamajig for himself, which just turned out to be a rusty egg beater. Snoof and the Mixels inside the threshold were captured by King Nixel. Snoof had to remind the Mixels that they had to Mix to get out of there, admitting he'd been selfish. He Maxed with his brothers and then joined the Ultra-Miximum Max to defeat King Nixel. After the battle, the Weldos revealed Mixopolis to him and the other Mixels afterwards, with Snoof exclaiming that it was amazing. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Memorable Quotes *''"Gee, everyday it's the same ol' thing. We climb to the top of the hill and we slide back down. For what? It's all just so ordinary. I want something more. I wanna be someone special!"'' - Snoof, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"No. This is meant for me. I asked for a sign and this is it!"'' - Snoof, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"Oh, what the Mix? EVERY MIXEL FOR HIMSELF!!"'' - Snoof, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"Back you underachievers! Its wonderfulness is all mine!"'' - Snoof, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"You were right, Krog. I've been selfish. Don't give up everybody! I now know we Mixels can do anything when we Mix together!"'' - Snoof, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"Now that's amazing!"'' - Snoof, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Set Information |code = ICYHAYS77D}} Snoof was released as part of the Series 5 Mixels sets in the June 2015 product wave. His product number is 41541 and he contains 52 pieces. 41541 Snoof can be combined with 41539 Krog and 41540 Chilbo to create the Frosticons Max. LEGO Shop product description Ski along with lovable bumpkin Snoof! Snoof is a bright-eyed bumpkin with a naive fascination for the fast-paced Mixel world around him. This member of the chillaxed Frosticons tribe has skis for feet and is eager to learn. But Snoof is also very shy and his sweet, trusting nature means that when mixing with other Mixels™, he can come off as the hapless chum! *''Features ski feet, ice details and posable joints'' *''Go to LEGO.com/mixels for exclusive building instructions, games, animations and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Mixels™ characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the Mixels™ Rush mobile game from Cartoon Network'' *''Collect all 3 Frosticons cousins to build the totally chillaxed MAX!'' *''Combine with 41544 LEGO® Mixels™ Tungster from the Lixers tribe to create a fun new MIX!'' *''Stands over 2” (7cm) tall'' Sidebar description Ski into the Mixel world with hapless Snoof, 1 of 3 power-napping members of the Frosticons tribe featured in LEGO® Mixels™ Series 5 sets. In-Booklet code Snoof's in-booklet code for Mixels Rush is ICYHAYS77D, which is IcyHayseed when decoded. Trivia *The ice that comes out of his exhaust pipes reuses the same piece used to represent Flurr's ice breath and Lunk's frozen snot. *He was predicted as a major character since the release of Season 2, being the headliner of the iTunes banner. *He appears to be a younger Mixel, as Gurggle refers to him as a "bambino", which is Italian for "child", as well, Globert refers to him as a "Blue Boy". *Unlike his brothers, he did not appear in Nixel, Nixel, Go Away. Behind the Scenes Name and basis Snoof's name is an onomatopoeic pun word for "sniff" and the word "snow". Snoof's name is also a Dutch word that means snorted. Snoof resembles a bobsled or a snowmobile as he has two skis as his legs and have ice boosters at the back. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Snoof's voice is Daran Norris. He has a thick Dixie accent. Real-life History Content Snoof appeared with the rest of Series 4 through 6 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2015. Snoof debuted in the TV series on September 26, 2015 in A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig, while his LEGO set officially became available on June 1 with the rest of Series 5. Gallery Appearances External links *Products page on LEGO.com *Character page on LEGO.com *Instructions on LEGO.com *Mix with Tungster instructions on LEGO.com *Frosticons Max instructions on LEGO.com |-|Characters= |-|Frosticons= |-|Series 5= Category:2015 Category:Series 5 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Mixels with the least pieces Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Mixels Rush Category:Ice Category:Speed Category:Mixels with horns Category:Prominent Eyebrows Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Four teeth Category:Necked Mixels Category:Ball-jointed arms Category:Disembodied Limbs Category:Jointed Feet Category:Unique feet Category:Object-based Mixels Category:Mixels With An Accent Category:Mixels with Lips Category:Vehicle-like Mixels Category:Overbite Category:Kids Category:Ski-Like Feet Category:Main Characters Category:Minifigure eyes Category:Season Two Category:Dopey Mixels Category:Characters voiced by Daran Norris Category:Two Legs Category:Alternative Designs